


Meet The Pendragons

by faetiltawhirl



Series: Sparks & Swords [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Camelot, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gwen - Freeform, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, MERLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, Magic, Meet the Pendragons, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merlin's Neckerchief (Merlin), Morgana - Freeform, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Arthur, Other, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Season/Series 03, What Have I Done, What if?, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek, knights of the round table - Freeform, methlin, same universe different situation, ummmm Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faetiltawhirl/pseuds/faetiltawhirl
Summary: camelot has a new visitor, but who could it be? will they add to the chaos that camelot's already dealing with or will they help camelot thrive?
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Elyan/Gwaine/Leon/Mordred/Percival (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Sparks & Swords [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945939
Kudos: 10





	Meet The Pendragons

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my first work up here and i really hope y'all like it. it's gonna be very different from what y'all have previously read, coz it's a different concept. i know i'm taking a risk here, but please do support me as it would encourage me to write more :)
> 
> all the love,  
> tilt.

You hear the sound of hoofbeats and see a hooded figure riding to Camelot at the crack of dawn. But you don't know who it is.

Back in Camelot, Uther has everyone called to the court because he had an announcement. The Lady Morgana is found and is in good health after a terrifying year away from her dear guardian. Uther announces a great feast to honor her return to Camelot as Morgana takes her place beside him with a warm smile. Arthur was a little restless but nevertheless happy to see Morgana well. On the other hand, Merlin was still doubting Morgana's motives and simply rolled his eyes. As for Gwen, she was happy that get friend was back home. The air was filled with happiness and joy and celebration after all, the king's Ward has returned safely.

Suddenly Leon barges into to the room announcing that a person traveled from far away requests an audience urgently with the king. Uther being in a rather good mood, allows it.

  
The banter in the room falls quiet almost immediately as the hooded figure walks in and all eyes were trained in the person.

Was it a man, a woman or a teenager? No one could tell.

The only sound in the room was the figure's booted footsteps as they walked to the center of the room confidently.

Once in the center, the person kneels before Uther to greet him after all he was king. He seemed very curious and spoke at once.

_"State your business in Camelot."_

As the figure rose, they pushed their hood back to reveal the face of a beautiful girl no older than Arthur or Merlin. Her plain brown eyes caught some the sunlight pouring in to the room and it made it look like pools of honey and her hair was as dark as the stallion she had ridden.

  
There was a mischievous smile playing on her lips as she finally spoke.

_“Hello Father. Have you missed me?"_

There was an audible gasp from everyone in the room. No one could believe the words that the girl had just spoken. Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and everyone else were taken aback. Betrayal? Shock? Surprise? Confusion?

  
Uther was still, as if he were a statue for a few moments. Then he snapped back to reality and lost his balance. Arthur and Morgana quickly rushed to his side to steady him. He was mumbling incoherent words. He was a mess.

The girl spoke again.

_“I take it you haven't told them about me. Well...."_

Uther was about to speak again when Arthur cut him off.

_"I won't ask again. Who are you?"_

By now Uther had regained his senses and was able to get actual words out of his mouth.

_"It can't be... You can't be... Why are you here?"_

The girl replied unfazed.

_“It’s time I came back to live my life with my family in Camelot. Don't you think, Father?"_

An emotion crossed Morgana's eyes. Jealousy maybe? After all she was the apple of Uther's eyes.

Uther was about to speak again, but Arthur cut him off.

_"I won't ask again. Please state your business in Camelot and introduce yourself."_

The girl simply answered,

_"I have told you my business already. I wish to reunite with my family."_

_"Then who are you?! I demand an answer right now!!"_

Arthur practically yelled at the girl's face.

_"I am Anna Pendragon, daughter of Uther Pendragon and Ygraine and twin of Arthur Pendragon."_


End file.
